Selingkuh?
by rieka kuchiki
Summary: Gaya perselingkuhan ala Ichigo dan Rukia.


Tak peduli berapa banyak orang mengecam, nyatanya selingkuh ialah aktifitas sampingan terbaik yang pernah kulakukan.

Disclaimer : Aku ragu untuk menyelingkuhi suamiku, Byakuya. Tapi demi mendapatkan Bleach dari Kubo Tite, apapun akan aku lakukan.

Warning : AU, GAJE, ABAL, NISTA, MENGANDUNG KONTEN PERSELINGKUHAN, PERUSAKAN KARAKTER, TYPO(S), BERANTAKAN, OOC, MASIH BELAJAR NULIS. Hari demi hari, cerita demi cerita, warningnya masih tetep sama. Malah bertambah.

Have a nice reading

.

.

.

**Selingkuh?**

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu lebar-lebar saat Kaien-ku tercinta tiba dirumah dengan dandanan berantakan. Segera kutuntun ia kedalam untuk beristirahat tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Aku maklum, ia pasti kelelahan setelah keluar kota selama seminggu penuh demi pekerjaannya.

Ia terbaring di atas kasur. Setelah menungguinya mandi, aku menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan semua barangnya. Kupungut kemeja yang tadi ia pakai sembari menatap curiga.

Aku curiga mulai ada penyelewengan.

"Sejak kapan kemejamu penuh dengan bekas lipstik, Sayang?" tanyaku dingin.

Kaien menatapku sejenak, "seperti kau tidak tahu saja, Nanao. Kau tahu kan, Hueco Mundo sama buruknya dengan Rukongai. Dalam hal menjadi kota penjual diri, maksudku. Banyak wanita murahan yang memperebutkanku disana, sayangnya aku tak akan menghianatimu, Nanao-ku sayang." Godanya.

Tapi sepertinya godaan itu salah kaprah. Aku melemparkan kemeja itu ke Kaien. Marah.

"Hei, begitu saja marah. Yang penting aku tidak menghianatimu, Nanao sayang. Lagipula aku tak melakukan apa-apa di-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah? Namaku RUKIA! R-U-K-I-A!"

Pastinya bukan hal yang berlebihan bila aku berniat menggantungnya di pintu depan rumah dengan tali tambang. Ataupun menghanyutkannya ke sungai. Karena bukan kali ini saja ia jadi orang pelupa. Aku masih ingat dua minggu lalu ia memanggilku Riruka. Tak apa, mungkin ia salah ucap. Toh Rukia dengan Riruka bedanya kan tipis sekali.

Tapi tidak untuk Halibel, Neliel, Yorouichi dan nama memuakkan lain -yang jelas-jelas tidak ada kesamaan sedikit pun dengan namaku-. Aku bertambah geram saat nama Yumichika ia gunakan untuk memanggilku. Apalagi setelah aku tahu nama itu merupakan nama waria yang menggoda Ichigo saat pesta ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Sebal, kuputuskan bersabar lagi dan kembali mengeluarkan isi kopornya yang sudah pasti berisi tumpukan baju kotor.  
>Benda pertama yang kudapat ialah kaos dalam putih. Kaos dalam yang sangat feminim. "Baju siapa ini, Kaien?" Aku menatapnya horor.<p>

"Itu kaos yang kubeli saat perjalanan pulang." jawabnya santai.

Ya, Kaien-ku sayang. Aku percaya. Seleramu bagus sekali, kau sekarang lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu. Kau juga membeli kaos dalam mini berenda yang sangat cocok untuk kau pakai. Ah, ada pita kecil juga dibagian tepinya. Hebat benar!

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kali ini yang kupegang ialah sehelai kain membentuk dua bulatan sama. Persis seperti kacamata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si be dan ha.  
>Aku tak yakin, kau punya alasan lagi setelah ini.<p>

.

.

Kaien keluar dari kamarnya dengan dua benjolan besar dikepala dan beberapa memar di bagian wajah.  
>Tepatnya setelah terdengar suara PRANG! GLONTHANG! -dan beberapa suara benda berjatuhan lain dari dalam kamar-, ia tak lagi memiliki hak merasakan empuknya kasur kamar Rukia.<p>

Bodohnya Kaien, bila tadi ia bilang bahwa semua dalaman wanita di kopernya itu ia beli untuk Rukia, tentu sekarang tak ada masalah. Lagipula, siapa yang tahu bila Nanao meninggalkan seluruh barangnya sebagai tanda rindu. Eh, memangnya itu milik Nanao? Atau milik Hinamori? Ah, lupa.

.

.

.

Sebulan berselang, bagai tanpa badai, dua sejoli itu kembali merajut kasih. Amat mesra. Tidak percaya? Buktinya, baru jam 6 pagi, sofa sudah berantakan ibarat kapal pecah. Tidak ada tempat lainkah? Ya, ranjang mereka telah ambrol plus dipenuhi bulu-bulu bantal seperti di Twilight : Breaking Dawn. Jika diibaratkan, Kaien menjadi Edward, Rukia-lah si Bella, dan film mereka berjudul Toilet : Breaking Down.  
>Dapur pun kocar-kacir, begitu pula dengan toilet. Siapa sangka, selama sebulan ini, mereka akan sibuk bermain futsal?<p>

Ting tong ting tong

"Rukia, aku pulang".

Rukia menengok sedikit ke jendela yang gordennya terbuka. "Gawat! Ichigo!" Pekiknya.

Setelah mendengar nama 'Ichigo', Kaien mengangkat celana dan sarungnya terburu-buru. Kemudian lari terbirit-birit bersembunyi ke dalam kamar Rukia. Sempat ia jatuh terjeregal sarungnya, namun segera ia bangkit seperti warga kelaparan dari Somalia yang berebut sembako.

Rukia merapikan pakaiannya sembari membukakan pintu dengan gugup.

Ceklek

"I-ichigo, kau sudah pul-"

"Ya. Maaf, tadi aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Pulsaku habis." jawab Ichigo.

Mata Rukia spontan tertuju pada seorang wanita bohai nan seksi yang berdiri di samping suaminya.

"Dia pembantu baru di rumah ini. Namanya Rangiku Matsumoto." Ichigo menimpali.

Rangiku pun membungkuk hormat pada majikan barunya. Namun Rukia mencurigai bahwa wanita ini ialah simpanan Ichigo saat bekerja 2 bulan penuh di Seiretei. Mengapa tidak? Dari luar saja wanita ini seperti perayu ulung, apalagi dadanya itu. Rukia yakin, kerja pembantu ini pasti akan terganggu oleh ehem yang oh!oh!

"Oh ya, tadi aku sempat melihat siluet bayangan dari luar. Apa ada orang selain kau di rumah ini?" selidik Ichigo sambil menengok ke dalam rumah.

"H-hah? Orang? Mungkin kau salah lihat." Dusta Rukia.

"Rukia, jangan berbohong pada suamimu". Ichigo bergegas menggeledah isi rumah.

"Ichigo, kau salah lihat mungkin. Apalagi sekarang kau tidak pakai kacamata". Sergah Rukia sambil menggeret lengan kemeja Ichigo.

"Tiga bulan lalu aku melihat siluet seorang laki-laki dan kau bilang itu arwah Kyoraku yang dibunuh oleh istrinya karena selingkuh. Tapi nyatanya satu jam kemudian aku mendapati Kokuto bersembunyi di dalam kulkas tanpa busana. Kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi lagi, Rukia!" Sentak Ichigo yang sibuk membuka pintu lemari Rukia.

"Bisa saja tadi arwah Kokuto yang gentayangan karena kau menerjunkannya dari lantai 3 kamarku dulu!"

BRAK!

Pintu lemari terbuka.

"Ups".

Bola mata Ichigo membulat merah melihat sesosok pria setengah bugil plus sarung yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kaien nyengir kuda, dinaikkannya sarung yang melorot ke pundak. "Aku hanya berniat membersihkan lemari baju Rukia. Duh kau lihat kan? Ada banyak debu di sini". Ucap Kaien segaje mungkin sambil mengelap dinding lemari dengan kaos dalam bergambar Chappy. Sampai akhirnya Kaien tahu, usahanya sia-sia.

Cek! Sreet!"H-hei! Apa yang kau-"

Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, Ichigo mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari Rukia dan menyisakan seekor mamalia jantan di sana. Tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ichigo kunci pintu lemari sembari mengangkatnya keluar jendela dengan kekuatan super. Dan, jatuh.

"Ichigo, kau gila! Kau menjatuhkannya dari lantai tiga!" Rukia menjerit.

"ya. Bahkan aku berharap ada lima lantai lagi di bawah sana."

Ichigo pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Rukia. Begitulah hingga empat minggu lamanya..

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia-sama."

Rangiku meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja ruang tamu di mana Rukia melamun pagi ini. Namun, Rukia hanya melirik sinis pada pembantu seksi tersebut. "Jangan harap aku akan memberimu uang tambahan hanya karena secangkir the murahan yang kemungkinan terdapat racun tikus di sana."

Rangiku tetap tenang. Dikeluarkannya seulas senyum menawan sembari duduk di atas lantai layaknya pembantu pada umumnya. "Tidak ada racun apapun di dalam cangkir ini, Rukia-sama." Jawabnya halus.

"Haaahh… to the point saja. Apa yang kau inginkan? Heh? Apa uang dari Ichigo tak cukup banyak untukmu?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin dia bilang bahwa bibir saya lebih memuaskan untuk dicium daripada bibir anda."

Rukia tertawa, "haha! Kau kira aku akan memberimu uang dengan ancaman seperti itu? Kau pikir aku peduli dengan Ichigo?"

"Yang saya maksud bukan Ichigo-sama. Tapi tukang kebun di rumah ini, Hisagi."

Rukia terkesiap, "oke, oke. Berapa banyak uang yang kau minta?"

"Dengan siapa lagi kau berselingkuh, Rukia?" Sebuah suara dingin tiba-tiba merusak dialog antara Rukia dan Rangiku. Sosok suami Rukia muncul secara mendadak.

"I-ichigo? Ini tak seperti yang kau dengar!"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Rukia, Ichigo berteriak memanggil babunya. "HISAGII! CEPAT KEMARI! HISAGII!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, datanglah seorang tukang kebun yang bertelanjang dada sambil membawa alat penyiram bunga. "Ada apa, Ichigo-sama?"

"Benarkah kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Rukia? Jawab!"

Di wajah Hisagi tersirat sebuah ekspresi keterkejutan. Bagaimanapun juga, rahasia perselingkuhannya dengan Rukia telah aman selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana bisa sekarang menjadi rahasia umum?

Hisagi sempat melirik ke belakang Ichigo, terlihatlah Rukia berekspresi gugup sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, Ichigo-sama." Jawabnya menunduk.

"JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR! APA-"

"Sudah, Ichigo! Hentikan!" lerai Rukia. "Seharusnya yang pantas mendapatkan hukuman adalah pembantu barumu yang ganjen itu!"

Rukia menunjuk Rangiku yang sedang terbengong ria. " Asal kau tahu saja! Dia berani mengadu hubungan kita hanya untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan dariku! Dia memerasku!" Tambah Rukia lagi.

Tampaknya Ichigo bingung, mana yang akan ia percaya. Sampai akhirnya, ia mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Rangiku, kau kupecat!"

Rangiku pun terkesiap. "Apa? Seenaknya saja Tuan memecatku setelah aku rela menjadi simpananmu!"

Rukia bengong, "ja-jadi.."

"Ah, maksudku, HISAGI, KAU DIPECAT!"

Alat penyiram bunga yang tadi Hisagi jinjing pun terjatu di lantai. Dengan terisak, Hisagi berkata, "Hiks, kukira Ichigo-sama benar-benar mencintaiku setelah kita tidur bersama di kamarku dulu!"

.

.

.

THE END (dg gajenya)

.

.

.

Entah mengapa Rieka sekarang lebih suka upload oneshot daripada multichap. Btw, ficq yang Ampun, Tante Rukia belum sempat aku perhatiin. Hehe. Bukannya discontinue, tapi belum siap di update. Lagian gak ada yang nungguin kan?

Buat kakakku tercinta yang kerjaannya ngasih review berupa perintah untuk mencuci baju, terima kasih. Aku gak bakalan nyuci baju kalo gak dikasih contoh dulu. Gih, cuci bajuku.

Thankx buat readers sekalian.

Berkenan mereview?


End file.
